I Adore You
by platinumheart021
Summary: "What greeted the prince was a sight he knew he would never ever forget. There in all her elegant glory stood Yuuki Cross. Her long chocolate brown hair cascaded down her lithe figure, her fringes framing her small face. Gentle chocolate brown eyes stared at him in full respect, her luscious pink lips stretched out in a kind smile. "Nice to meet you, Prince Kaname." She said."


Chapter I

.

Deep burgundy coloured eyes stared in boredom at the scene in front of him. Nobles from near and far milled about the dance floor, their expensive apparels showing their obvious wealth.

A sigh escaped from his perfectly shaped lips. He saw quite a few young women eyeing him every now and again, their eyes shining in hope of him asking them for a dance.

_How boring._

"Kaname." The deep and powerful voice that could only belong to his father and The One True King came from behind him.

Turning around, Kaname looked at the older male in question. His father had the same shade of hair and eyes as him. They could be mistaken as brothers rather than as father and son really.

"Yes, father?" He asked politely.

"Having fun?" Haruka Kuran smiled at his son gently, he knew by the look of Kaname's ever-impassive face that he was beyond bored.

"Oh yes, very much so." Kaname drawled, drawing his eyes yet again towards the dancing bodies of the aristocrats.

"It sure doesn't seem like it." Haruka said.

He knew of Kaname's dislike for parties. His son saw them as merely a way of showing off their wealth and power. The more parties you hold, the more power and money you have.

His son was right of course, in some aspects. Every single one of their people has to see that they were still on top of them all, that the Kuran's are untouchable. So as to make sure nobody will grow a big enough head to try and overthrow them. As if they could ever. Who would be foolish enough to try and overthrow a family of purebloods?

"What is it that you want, father?" Kaname asked.

He knew his father wanted something from him by the way he was slightly shuffling his feet, very unfitting for a King. Only the trained eyes could see these tiny movements of course.

Haruka cleared his throat slightly before speaking the next few words that would surely anger the teen. "Another young lady has caught your mother's interest."

Sure enough, Haruka saw the crack on the glass window behind them, slowly but surely making its way up the ceiling.

"Kaname, relax." He tried to soothe his son.

"Hm." Kaname hummed, his face turning emotionless.

Whenever a young lady caught his mother's interest, the older woman would never stop trying to get him to marry her. It has happened countless of times now. The woman would only stop when his anger reached its peak and he would try to obliterate the castle. Every time this happened, his mother would always tell him, _"You know Kaname, even if you're a pureblood and an immortal does not mean you cannot settle down with a woman. For goodness sakes I've never seen or heard of you being with a girl!"_

One such occasion happened when a noblewoman named Sara Shirabuki received such attention from the Queen. The whole thing spanned for six months, the noblewoman tethering from the line of living with the royals. What made it worse was that the noblewoman was essentially infatuated with him. His mother finally broke everything off with Sara when Kaname threatened to step down from his role as the royal prince and move out of the country.

"Who is it this time?" Kaname asked.

"Pardon?" Haruka blinked.

"Who's got mother's interest this time?"

Haruka was quiet for a bit before he answered, "Yuuki Cross."

Kaname lifted an eyebrow at the said name. "The pureblood princess of Europe?"

His father nodded. Kaname was thinking. He was certainly interested now. He's never met the girl before nor has he seen an image of her. Many of course told him of her pure beauty and grace. But it didn't matter. All women want the same thing regardless of their status. They wanted the Kuran's wealth, power and blood. That was it.

A butler suddenly rushed to the pair looking haggard, bowing to the royals. "The Queen requests your presence your Highnesses."

**. . . .**

Kaname and Haruka maneuvered through countless nobles, stopping here and there to say hello.

When they neared the Queen, they could see her arms flying around the place, so caught up in her conversation. They were a few paces before her when she turned around towards them.

"Haruka, Kaname!" She exclaimed, pulling Kaname to her side non-so gently. "Come Kaname, meet Yuuki Cross."

What greeted the prince was a sight he knew he would never ever forget. There in all her elegant glory stood Yuuki Cross. Her long chocolate brown hair cascaded down her lithe figure, her fringes framing her small face. Gentle chocolate brown eyes stared at him in full respect, her luscious pink lips stretched out in a kind smile.

"Nice to meet you, Prince Kaname." She said, slightly bowing her head. "Your mother has told me a lot about you."

Kaname was speechless. Her voice sounded so perfect. He could listen to her talk all day. His earlier thoughts of all women being the same were instantly wiped out.

"Kaname, introduce yourself." Juuri squeezed his forearm lightly. He guessed he was too quiet.

Bending his back slightly, he took Yuuki's right hand in his left and kissed her knuckles. "It is my pleasure to meet you Princess Yuuki, I hope my mother wasn't too much of a hassle for you."

A giggle greeted his ears and he looked up to see Yuuki covering her mouth lightly with her left hand.

"Oh no, she was quite a darling." She said.

-

**A/N: OKAY EVERYONE I NEED Y'ALL TO TELL ME SOMETHING. I just found this in my folder of goodies today and I can't help but upload it. SO DO YOU GUYS THINK THAT I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS OR NAH? BECAUSE I'M NOT TOO SURE. Ok ok **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW MY LOVELIES**


End file.
